In general, facet screws include a shaft having a lower end, an upper end, and a plurality of threads disposed along an outer wall surface of at least a portion of the shaft. The upper end includes a profile to receive a tool, such as a screw driver, to rotate the shaft and cause it to rotate into the bone.